Blinded Eyes
by slefanitsa
Summary: Ulquiorra understands that he needs no word to explain it to Grimmjow that he is stronger than the blue-haired one. But Grimmjow always thinks that he is the King, the one who stands above everyone including the Sexta. And a fight between them is inevitable. What will Ichigo do when he knows this? What will Orihime do toward the two Espada? Semi-AU. A one-shot. UlquiHime/GrimmIchi.


_**Author's note**__: This fanfiction was originally my roleplay para with Maria (Grimmjow), Annisa (Ichigo) and Erik (Orihime). And the original title was "Jealousy". This was the best thread I've been doing for days (or maybe weeks) with my best partners ever! I just want to share this with all of you. I was doing the Ulquiorra POV. Please enjoy! (originally from .com)_

_**Characters**__: Ulquiorra Cifer, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Kurosaki Ichigo and Inoue Orihime._

_**Disclaimer**__: Bleach and its characters are belong to the respective artist; Tite Kubo_

_**Rating**__: M for violence and language._

_**POV**__: Ulquiorra Cifer_

* * *

**BLINDED EYES**

* * *

Ulquiorra's eyes twitched slightly as he heard what the other said to him. Well, he did not care if Orihime would have people around her and enjoyed her life with her friends. The only thing he detested was she tried to make a relation with Grimmjow and Ichigo. Those two people he detested with all that he had. He would not give any comment toward what he said, no. He would just stay still and waited for the right moment to 'attack' back.

As Grimmjow finished speaking, Ulquiorra raised his gaze up at the taller Espada. A cold gaze swept Grimmjow's face. "You talk too much Sexta. If we have something in past which is unsettled, then take your chance before it's completely gone." He spoke as calm as usual.

He wasn't stupid. He knew what Grimmjow wanted from him. He was boiling in rage before because of him, and it was his faults for letting himself lose his composure. He shouldn't do it because it would just satisfy the other. But then again, it's too late.

"Hiding behind big words again, batsy?"

Grimmjow stepped closer toward the Cuarta. Of course, Ulquiorra didn't talk big. It was Grimmjow that always did so. He understood completely how much Grimmjow hated him—the fact that he was always became Aizen's right hand man, and that he always stood above all Espada were surely pissed Grimmjow off.

But Ulquiorra couldn't careless.

No matter how strong, and superior he was, Grimmjow wouldn't acknowledge it; that he was all the way better than him. Grimmjow would think that he was scared, and that was the reason why he always stepped away whenever the blue-haired Espada was picking a fight with him.

Grimmjow wouldn't understand if he didn't try it himself; fighting Ulquiorra.

And for Grimmjow, throwing unnecessary commentary here and there was pointless. Ulquiorra wouldn't hear it out. He was just... there, stood up, immobilized, made the blue haired Espada go in rage because of his... very cold and collective demeanor.

It was just pissing Grimmjow off. The way he always took everything about Grimmjow so lightly.

So there, the blue-haired Espada had one last chance. One last chance to make the raven fall into his trap.

Ulquiorra's eyes watched cautiously as Grimmjow took a step closer toward him. He still tucked his hands inside his pockets securely, as usual— underestimating whoever stood before him. He would not care whoever stood against his will; he would not hesitantly crush them down. When the other started speaking again, Ulquiorra simply raised his eyebrows in amusement. He was somehow amused how a mere piece of trash as Grimmjow could ever think that he was better than Ulquiorra.

A person who could not accept the fact that he was weaker than him should be drown into the depth of the true despair.

"Are you afraid that I'm going to steal your woman away, Ulquiorra?" He smirked. Well, just a smirk to hide his true emotion. Boiling—he was going to kill Ulquiorra. Yes, very soon he would. Without doubt.

Ulquiorra would not deny that he was actually scared of losing her again. The mutual feelings when Ichigo came into Hueco Mundo to 'take her back into the world of the living' stroke his mind, making the raven haired Espada gritted his teeth. He was not going to lose his composure yet. But somehow his hand was itching to just silently kill Grimmjow so he would not bother his 'life' anymore.

"I am not sure what you up to, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." He spoke casually, eyes locked into the other's, glinting in abhorrence. "But if you really want to prove that you are stronger than me, and that I am scared of fighting you, then now, let's just settle this to an end."

By his words, Ulquiorra slipped his hands off his pockets and reached at the hilt of his Zanpakutou. In a blink of an eye, Ulquiorra had pointed Murcielago up to the taller Espada. This must be the first time he unsheathed his Zanpakutou to fight another Espada. It did not mean he had acknowledge Grimmjow as equal, no. He just wanted to finish things as fast as he could.

His reiatsu flew into the tip of Murcielago, sending a very thick, and deathly reiatsu to his surrounding. He knew this was going to be a fun game for the Sexta—he could see it clearly, how Grimmjow grinned as he sonidoed away; knowing that it wasn't a good idea to stand before the blade that was pointed toward his very own face.

As Grimmjow started to speak again, all he felt was only pure abhorrence. He was disgusted to the level of wanting to annihilate Grimmjow. And though Grimmjow was too far behind his level, he would not hesitate to do everything which was necessary to kill the blue haired Espada. He would not lose— no, he just could not lose against a weakling.

He felt their Zanpakutou was clashed against each other. And in instant, Grimmjow took few steps back, grinning like an idiot. Ulquiorra who still stood silently, put his Zanpakutou aside and sonidoed toward the taller Espada. In a blink of an eye, he slashed his Murcielago against his chest, leaving a wide scar on Grimmjow's chest. He was sure that his Zanpakutou would not give a huge damage with a single slash, since Grimmjow also had a hierro as an Espada.

"I will not play around, Sexta. Let's finish it here."

Ulquiorra would not speak too much, because it was meaningless. He would only waste his time by speaking too much.

But again, why would he fight Grimmjow? Was it because of he tried to protect Orihime? Or because he was afraid if Grimmjow took her away? He was not sure. He just hated those people around him. And if he had a chance, sure he would not hesitate to deal with them.

"Let me send you to the depth of the despair." Ulquiorra once again sonidoed toward him and slashed his Zanpakutou against the blue haired Espada.

He knew that even if he cut off the leg—or the hand of the Sexta wouldn't stop that guy from attacking him. even from his glare, Ulquiorra could see how much Grimmjow wanting to kill him.

There was this saying Grimmjow might say to him, that if eyes could kill, than Ulquiorra must have been death when the first time they met. He was sure about that; therefore, Ulquiorra himself wouldn't hold back. He would—of course—kill Grimmjow by any means necessary.

He wasn't in the same army anymore.

He wasn't.

The wound that was left open on the Sexta's chest seemed to make the blue haired one get more intense. The grin was still plastered on his face, while the scent of blood thrilled him. Grimmjow was stubborn enough—and the blood just made him more excited.

And of course Ulquiorra was aware of it.

Ulquiorra was aware if the same tactic would not work twice. As a soldier of Aizen army, both of them knew exactly how to fight, although Ulquiorra believed he had been granted more intelligence than Grimmjow. And for him, being more intelligence gave him more advantage in the battle ground.

He was almost jumped back, but it was too late. Grimmjow grabbed him by the collar and charged a cero toward him. But a mere cero would not hurt him because he understood well about his power, how to combine his hierro and his regeneration ability. As he was drown into his own thought, he felt a beam of high energy hit right on his chest and he was sent flying meters away from the blue haired Espada, but still managed to land gracefully on his two legs.

His jacket was ripped on its front and his chest was scratched by the hit of Grimmjow's cero. But it was not the end. Combining his cero with his Zanpakutou was not his style in fighting. But he was not going to release as well— not this soon. He was not that desperate to just kill Grimmjow. He was good at handling situation at hand.

Now that Grimmjow was taking his fight seriously, and being too excited to fight him, Ulquiorra began to realize that the situation would not be as easy as before. Grimmjow was being devoured by his lust of destruction, and he understood that his movement might be difficult to predict this time. So he would not let the enemy to attack first. Besides, it was not impossible for Ulquiorra to read the other's movement while attacking.

But this was not as interesting as he had thought before. He was still feeling as bored as usual. He needed a more interesting fight than what he had had with Ichigo in Las Noches back then. So he came into a conclusion. The only thing he could do to make the game more interesting was by surpressing the enemy to go to their limit, there, he would get what he wanted.

Taking a step back, Ulquiorra tightened his hold on the hilt of Murcielago, yanking his Zanpakutou aside as he sonidoed toward his enemy. He approached the blue haired Espada dangerously. As he got near to the blue haired Espada, Ulquiorra reached at the other's collar with his left hand, kicking him away before charging a cero with his left finger as Grimmjow thrown away. But it was not it, he was not going to blow him with his cero.

As confident as always, but also, as calm as always. That was how Ulquiorra reacted at the other. He did not show any hint of emotion, not even a single sign that he was boiling inside. He wanted to destroy that high and mighty person who thought he was all better than him. If he could, he would just spit his hatred toward him. But now what he faced was a battle where he fought for his pride as the Cuarta.

When a cero was suddenly charged toward the place where he used to belong, Ulquiorra widened his eyes. He knew Grimmjow's motive of doing so. He just wanted to see Ulquiorra's resurrección. He knew if he released, he would not spare Grimmjow's life. Not even for a second, but it was also made the blue haired espada glad to be able to force Ulquiorra to release. He did not even raise his blade toward the other Espada. Reasons? Because he never acknowledged them as equal. _Those… are merely piece of trash who stand beneath me, need to be annihilate._

And so Grimmjow. He was nothing but a piece of trash who was granted a big mouth from Lord Aizen, an ability which was morally wrong given to the blue haired espada. But then again, he could not help but thought it was Grimmjow's nature to begin with.

Now, Ulquiorra stared at the building which was fell into pieces, a place where all those memories he had was left. Gazing back to the other, Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes at him, with a look of disgust as if he was seeing an animal with a pure instict of hunting. He pointed his Zanpakutou toward him and spoke casually with his cold tone.

"I understand what you want, Sexta."

But Grimmjow would certainly regret it for asking Ulquiorra to release. Once he released, he would not let go of his prey, unless he was already devoured them to the last bite. But that was not where the fun lied for him. It was when his enemy fell into their limit, where they could not find any more hope to win against him—that was where Ulquiorra felt the pure exitement in battle.

"I will show you the despair." _Let me hear you scream, big mouth_. "Tozase, Murcielago."

A sudden thick reiatsu filled the air, moving the air in his surroundings to form a random wind, throwing things around them away to every direction. A pale man clad in white with a pair of bat's wings stood up in the middle of Hueco Mundo's desert. His hand was moved to the side as he moved toward the other in his unbelievable high speed.

"_Luz de la Luna_."

A green light gathered in his palm, forming a light javelin which was his weapon. Before he got near to the other, Ulquiorra managed to throw his green energy at Grimmjow, and it hit right on Grimmjow's left shoulder. It completely shattered the bones, leaving a very great damage on the Sexta's shoulder.

His very fast movement allowed him to attack Grimmjow multiple times in a second. It was his advantage, and he wouldn't let Grimmjow escape every attack he charged. Heknew Grimmjow was outraged, but that blue haired guy didn't have time to be pissed at the attack, yes, because he wasn't there anymore.

Just before Grimmjow reacted to reach at the javelin on his shoulder, Ulquiorra had reached behind him, grabbing the javelin just to drag it out of his body. He clutched at the javelin and ripped it out of Grimmjow's shoulder. He was too fast—and even Grimmjow's eyes couldn't keep up with his speed.

"It's not over." He spoke coldly behind him and when Grimmjow turned around, a rapid punch hit the blue haired espada just right before Ulquiorra charged his cero oscuras toward him. "Release, Jaegerjaquez. Or I will end your life here. _Cero oscuras_."

Ulquiorra watched silently as Grimmjow dodged his cero oscuras, and there, he stood still as the energy javelin in his hand disappeared. His cold and calm demeanor did not allow him to attack while Grimmjow prepared himself to release his Zanpakutou. He believed he would be able to eliminate Grimmjow with another energy javelin, but he would not do that. As being a collected combatant who enjoyed seeing his prey drown in despair, Ulquiorra would be glad to just 'play' for a while, letting Grimmjow become full of himself before finally he stuck him with the final blow.

The wind blew wildly as a strong reiatsu flew within the air. Ulquiorra bent his body slightly forward as he was ready to face whatever he might see. Grimmjow in his release form, of course. And when the air was clear enough for him to see, there, a form of new being he saw was no other than Grimmjow's Pantera. Ulquiorra watched silently, but a glint of satisfaction was clearly drawn on his face. Grimmjow perhaps would be able to keep up with Ulquiorra's speed and power if he was in his release form, even though the Cuarta doubt his enemy would be able to be able to survive without being badly injured.

Now, it was enough for him to analyze the situation. Ulquiorra would not let Grimmjow to attack him first, so he moved in his tremendously skillful speed. He believed, although Grimmjow was in his release form, he would not be able to notice his movement in instant. But again, as a very careful combatant, he also considered that Grimmjow might be able to at least dodge his attack.

So there he came, just right before Grimmjow moved toward him, Ulquiorra blockaded his way. In his hand was that another energy javelin which was powerful enough to just break the hierro of Pantera. He did not need to think twice, in a fast speed, slashing his javelin against Grimmjow before kicking him. Grimmjow was sent meters away, crushing the building behind him. He would say he had noticed that Grimmjow sonidoed toward him in less than a second after he fell, but Ulquiorra was ready enough, throwing his javelin toward the blue panther.

He had to admit, his fight against Grimmjow was not as fun as when he fought Ichigo. But Grimmjow who thought he was the superior, the king of all hollows must understand where his place was—although in the end, Ulquiorra could simply tell Grimmjow would never want to admit that Ulquiorra was his superior. A fight was not always necessary, but for Grimmjow, it was always a fight which could prove someone's rank of power.

This was Grimmjow's game. This was Grimmjow's fight. And this was Grimmjow's time to realize that he was nothing for the Cuarta but a mere soldier who was full of himself but in contrast, being unable to prove to anyone that he was worth to fight.

But in the other side, he comprehend that Grimmjow was pissed at how Ulquiorra always act as if he was superior than him. He understood how Grimmjow always wanted to prove it to him that Grimmjow was stronger than him.

Well, it didn't matter, eventually, he would settle this. Grimmjow would eventually understood who was standing above him.

Ulquiorra watched carefully when the darts were pointed at him. So it was Grimmjow's technique in his release form. It seemed to be something which was dangerous enough if it hit him directly. But he understood how Grimmjow's mind worked. Those darts were only a trap. Grimmjow was not really use the darts to kill him. But it moved really fast and hit—hit the ground around him as he simply snapped them away with the javelin in his hand, causing a great explosion around him.

When it happened, Ulquiorra could feel something approached him in a very fast movement, and before he could move from the place where he stood, Grimmjow appeared beside him, slashing the blades in his arms against the Cuarta. His face did not express any feelings, he was not surprised after all, he had predicted this tactic when the first time Grimmjow used his darts.

"DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE ME, BASTARD!" Grimmjow growled as he realized that the Cuarta wasn't really intend to go all out.

"I _do_ underestimate you, Grimmjow." He spoke calmly as he grabbed the blades with his left hand when it hit his chest, but did not give a serious damage at the Cuarta. He pointed his finger right on the other's sternum while holding him closer. A black light covered in green was lit on the tip of his finger, and both of them comprehended what would happen if it hit Grimmjow directly. It would not kill him instantly, of course. But certainly it would give him a great damage.

Before Grimmjow could move away from Ulquiorra, he fired the cero right on his chest and it hit him, making the blue haired Espada thrown away from him. Just in less than a second, Ulquiorra approached him again, the javelin was held tightly in his right hand and his face betrayed nothing but a pure disgust toward the enemy. He detested everything about Grimmjow. And it was about the time to finish him. He would not hesitate.

"Whatever you do, Grimmjow, you have no chance to win against me." Ulquiorra threw his javelin again, but this time, he did not only throw one, but two, three… Three javelins came approaching Grimmjow who still lying on the sand with the wounds on his chest after a cero oscuras hit him directly. Mercilessly, Ulquiorra hunted his prey down.

"Let me show you the despair Grimmjow."

And when it ended with Grimmjow's death, he would not regret it. He would not, no matter how Ichigo and Orihime would react. All he knew, Grimmjow was the first person who challenged him into a battle, it was not hs fault if Grimmjow died, and he would not care.

The fourth Espada watched carefully as the panther stood up slowly. He did not see that Grimmjow was going to give up that time, as he expected. He did not want to see Grimmjow gave up that easy, it was just not him if he did so. He remembered clearly how Grimmjow told him that he was going to defeat him. So there he was now, with less than one percent chance of victory, struggling through the pain which the fourth had made on the whole of his body. Grimmjow, was going to attack.

He could hear Grimmjow growled in frustration and in all of sudden, a thick spiritual pressure grew in their surroundings. Ulquiorra was quite sure that Grimmjow was going to attack him all out, with a technique which he himself did not ever witness it before. He had the data of all Espada and he believed this one last attack was called "Desgarrón", the most powerful attack of the Sexta Espada. But he was unsure if Grimmjow could use that technique since he was dying in his condition. But the reality, it was different…

In a millisecond, Ulquiorra realized couples energies in a form of sharp nails were fired toward him. He could not deny that he was surprised at the attack. It was almost _impossible_ that Grimmjow still could do such things in his situation right now. He might be already died, lying on the ground with all of those wounds on his body. This was such a miscalculation that the fourth had made.

"Damn…" Ulquiorra realized he could not dodge all of those nails. It was quite impossible to dodge them even it's Ulquiorra, moreover, when Grimmjow fired another ten of them. Those were very dangerous. He knew where Grimmjow aimed at; his limbs and his chest—no, he was aiming at his whole body. He had no other choice than 'sacrificing' either his hand or his leg, so that he might dodge the damage at his vital spot. So there he went, jumping to his back and let two dangerous nails slash his right hand. His left hand protectively blocked the attack with his light javelin.

Ulquiorra sunk the javelin in the ground, realizing that it was the biggest miscalculation he had ever made. He could not even stand properly after his right leg was also cut by the nail. He breathed heavily, but he did not show that he did feel the pain on both his hand and leg. They were gone, turning into ashes.

His green emerald eyes suddenly looked at his right hand which laid on the ground, slowly but sure it was turning into ash. No, those memories could distract him. Ulquiorra's eyes widened, he was a little scared to imagine how his fight with Ichigo had turned out. He did not want to lose anymore. He could not lose because he had someone to protect right now. She was waiting, he knew. She was waiting him to come back. So it was not the time to feel scared about those parts of his body which had turned into ashes. It was the time to show Grimmjow who he was fighting right now.

Yes, he might laugh right now for being able to cut his arm and his leg. But he did not even know the trump card which Ulquiorra had. Being honest, Ulquiorra did not want to use it—the Segunda Etapa. But he had no other choice. He could not attack in his current condition. He needed to regenerate faster than in this state and Segunda Etapa offered that technique.

"You will regret it Grimmjow…" Ulquiorra spoke, now with a little anger came out of his cold tone. "I do not care how hard you struggle to win against me. You are… already dead. You have no chance against me!" He growled at the Sexta and in all of sudden, his spiritual pressure grew stronger. "I will show you… the true _despair_!"

He did not really used of using Segunda Etapa, but his fight with Ichigo at least gave him a hint how to control his power. He was also sure that Grimmjow did not even know that Ulquiorra could do the second release. So he would not waste this chance. A chance to win against the person he hated, a chance to end this unworthy fight and a chance to show Grimmjow that he held no meaning for the fourth Espada.

"Resurrección; Segunda Etapa." The immense spiritual pressure was growing even thicker. The new form of Murcielago was released in front of the panther. A real killing machine was born.

"Surprised, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked. "I am the only Espada who is gifted with the second release. You must be thankful that I go this far just to show you, how _meaningless_ you are."

Narrowing his eyes at the surprised blue panther, Ulquiorra did not want to waste more of his time. He quickly regenerated his arm and his leg. In less than a second, Ulquiorra who was in his second stage stood on his two legs.

His hands were stretched forward and a bigger green javelin appeared. It was the technique which was similar to Luz de la Luna, but it was stronger, and bigger. This one was called...

"Lanza del Relámpago." Without being hesitant, Ulquiorra sonidoes toward Grimmjow who had already exhausted. He was ready to kill and Grimmjow had no time to escape this time.

If it was Ulquiorra a year ago, the he might not think twice to end Grimmjow's life right here and right now. But he was not another murder machine which was created by Aizen anymore. He was… holding back. _All these times_. He did not really want to fight Grimmjow. But his pride did not let him run away from a fight with Grimmjow. So here, he was going to finish Grimmjow with his last attack.

The bigger javelin in his hand was successfully slashed the other's back and he saw the blood spurted out of the other's body. Grimmjow fell back and Ulquiorra jumped away from him. He watched, listened and analyzed carefully. He knew he did not kill him. Grimmjow was not strong… no, he just had such an enormous will to not lose against him. It was meaningless. Grimmjow was certainly going to lose.

"Do you think you're stronger than ME? DO YOU?" Grimmjow was desperately attacking Ulquiorra—not with his darts, nor with the Desgarrón. He was going to kill him with his very own hands.

"I do not think I am stronger than you, Grimmjow." He spoke. "I am _showing_ you that I am _stronger_ than you." He knew it was meaningless. It would not change anything. It would not change Grimmjow's point of view, even though it was clear enough for everyone to see who was stronger. Grimmjow was dying right now, while Ulquiorra stood in his high and mighty pose. "I understand that you hate it. But no matter how much you abhor that there is someone stronger than you, it will not change anything. It will not change the fact that I am stronger than you. I told you to stop struggling. You are indeed wasting your life for such meaningless fight. You are going to lose. You have nothing, you have nothing left."

It was out of his expectation somehow, the feeling that he 'felt' right now. His eyes looked at Grimmjow who was desperately running toward him without charging his cero. He was going to kill Ulquiorra without any weapon—it was the most idiot thing a person would do.

"I told you to stop!" Ulquiorra now growled. His tail was twitched as Grimmjow approached him. Would he end up killing the Sexta? He smacked Grimmjow with his tail, sending him flying meters away from him. He sonidoed closer to the dying panther and wrapped his tail around his body. He lifted Grimmjow's body in the air. His expression did not change at all. He could… he could _kill_ Grimmjow right now.

"_**I am stronger than you**_, Grimmjow, but it holds _no meaning_ for me." He finally spoke. Indeed, being stronger than someone held no meaning for him. For having nothing, it meant having nothing to lose. It did not matter who was stronger, it did not matter for the fourth. "Killing you will mean nothing, but leaving a great mark for those who are long for you. You let them have you. You let them wait for you, then why bother fighting me if you are going to die?"

He was talking about Orihime and Ichigo, of course. Both of them were the people who thought Grimmjow was _one of them_ right now. _Having nothing… having nothing to lose_. But he also let himself to have something. And he surely did not want to lose what he had. He did not want to lose _her_.

"Things have changed, but it does not mean I will be hesitant to end your life, Grimmjow." He raised his arm, pointing his finger at his sternum. "Become the strongest means nothing. I will let you die in your pride. The meaningless pride which you preserve until the end of your life. Hn. Ridiculous, how stubborn and childish you are." A black light grew on the tip of his finger while his tail held Grimmjow's body tightly. He would not let him go, he would end Grimmjow's life right here and right now.

"_Sayonara_."

_Onna, save me, stop me._

* * *

A sudden change of situation made the Cuarta surprised. He never expected that Ichigo was the person who would came after Grimmjow and him. A getsuga was thrown toward him so instead of ceroing Grimmjow, Ulquiorra managed to cover himself from the shinigami's attack. For him, a simple attack of getsuga tenshou would not bring any damage, but still, it was a mere reflex when someone was being attacked.

_Kurosaki Ichigo._

When Ulquiorra was distracted by the sudden attack, another attack came and now it hit his tail. Ichigo tried to release Grimmjow by cutting Ulquiorra's tail. Since he did not want to confront the shinigami, Ulquiorra sonidoed away and kept watching as Ichigo brought the dying Espada with him. He glanced over his shoulder and found his tail started to regenerate after it was being cut by the shinigami.

He was relieved. He was relieved that he did not kill anyone. What was in his mind right now was Orihime. He was somehow afraid if she might hate him because of this. She might think he did that on purpose because he believed Orihime knew that he detested Grimmjow so much. He would not let that happen.

Before the Cuarta approached Ichigo and Grimmjow, he decided to undo Murcielago, sheathing it back into its sheath. His form came back to the normal Espada. His jacket was ripped off of his body and his hakama was dirty, stained in blood. There were several wounds here and there but it was not really serious. The only one which did not change from him was his expression. He looked as if nothing had happened. He looked as expressionless as always.

"Ulquiorra… The hell is this?" Ichigo asked, the tone of his voice showed that he was worried.

"Why do you not ask him yourself, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Yes, why didn't he? Ulquiorra also had no idea why this fight might happen. It was not like he wanted to fight and kill Grimmjow just because he detested him. No. Ulquiorra always fight for a certain reason. Just like what he did in Las Noches back then, he fought Ichigo because… because Aizen deemed Ichigo as a nuisance and a person who might destroy Las Noches. Even though… the main reason why he fought him was because Ulquiorra did not want Ichigo to take his onna with him.

"I already told him to stop. It's _not_ important who is stronger, is it?" He casually spoke, watching as Grimmjow dying on the ground. "He kept telling me if he is _stronger_ than me, he kept telling me that he will _kill_ me. Why bother trying to prove something you are incapable to do?"

The green emerald orbs swept Ichigo's stature. What Orihime would feel if she was here right now? He did not understand why he kept thinking about her. A small piece of him could not help but felt guilty for what he had done. He just did not want to hurt her. He did not want to make her cry. Not again.

"An idiot who does not aware of his own ability, keeps thinking if he is the stronger, fights for nothing but for a loss, what do you want to say, Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra's eyes finally met the blue ones. "I shall emphasize this to you once again, you might think you are stronger than anyone, you might think you can kill me, but it holds no meaning. It does not matter who is stronger."

_After all, we are nothing for this world. After all, we can do nothing but being dependant to others. Why bother fighting for something unworthy? Why bother trying to prove we are strongest if we have nothing?_

"You shall stop by now. I have thousand times reminded you not to do something insignificant, haven't I?" He furrowed his eyebrows slightly before returning his gaze back at Ichigo. "I shall find Orihime then, though I prefer if he _die__d_ right here."

"Are you two idiots?!" Ichigo spoke again, now he glared at both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra could not help but gritted his teeth as the shinigami spoke to him. When Ichigo asked why he did not leave him when Grimmjow challenged him, Ulquiorra was left speechless. Ichigo surely did not understand _his_ situation. If he could, then he would just leave Grimmjow and his stubbornness. It was not about trying to prove how _right_ he was. It was not the matter of trying to prove who was right. It was because Ulquiorra had no other option. He had no choice but fighting him.

But explaining things would mean nothing. No one might understand. Besides, it did not even matter anymore. Grimmjow was dying and he was alive. He was stronger and it held no meaning. Killing Grimmjow did not change anything.

The green emerald orbs threw its gaze away from the dying panther as he sonidoed away. What he needed to do right now was finding the only one person who could bring back life. He did not want to… he did not want Orihime to heal Grimmjow. The jealousy which filled his heart was sickening. But he also could not stand to see how Ichigo cried over the dead Espada.

Was it how Orihime felt when he said goodbye? The sadness… the pain which human could feel was a mystery. He probably could not understand fully because he had no such genuine feelings. But he knew Orihime might feel the same. The feelings when they lost someone they cared.

With some considerations, Ulquiorra finally decided to bring the woman here to Hueco Mundo once more. But this time, he would ask her to heal Grimmjow. No matter how he detested it so much, he would still do it.

When he finally passed through the line between Hueco Mundo and the world of the living, Ulquiorra tried to get to the apartment as soon as possible. He found the woman was surprised at the now-topless-arrancar who suddenly grabbed her wrist and carried her in his arms. He had no time to explain everything. He needed to get back to Hueco Mundo as soon as he could before Grimmjow lost his life.

Well, he had already died.

"I have no time to explain everything. But you need to go with me to Hueco Mundo." He finally said with a calm and monotonous tone as he sonidoed with her in his arms. He poked the empty space in the air with his finger and the garganta opened in a second before he jumped in and the gate closed again.

"_Gomennasai_." He did not look at her. He just could not look at her. Feeling guilty for the first time at the woman he loved, Ulquiorra had no words left for her.

_I'm sorry… onna._

He dropped the woman on the sand of Hueco Mundo. At first, his hand reached at the woman's wrist but the he decided to let her go. It was not his place to hold her again. No, he knew she hated him for hurting someone she deemed as 'friend'. His green emerald orbs stared for a moment as the golden shield appeared, covering the dead body.

_I promised to never hurt her anymore._

But after all, he was just another arrancar. He was not a human who possessed genuine feelings. Even after he killed himself, he did not feel any guilty. No, the only guilty he felt was that he believed he had hurt Orihime anymore. For a perfectionist person as himself, could not keep his own words was something he really hated. Why did he bother promising things he could not keep? Now if she hated him, Ulquiorra would not complain.

His calm and silent demeanor let him stay as collected as possible. Being honest, he really wanted to explain everything to her. How the fight started, how Grimmjow provoked him, how Grimmjow angry when he realized that he did not fight him seriously and how exactly he 'felt' when Orihime chose Grimmjow and Ichigo instead of him. He was the one who's being betrayed. He was the one who was being abandoned. But he would not act as if he was. He would let them… he would let them think he was the one who started all of this.

After all, having something just made things even more complicated. But there was no way to go back. There was no place for him anymore. But he would not even regret anything. No, there was nothing he could regret.

The woman he deemed as important was now crying for someone else. She was crying for someone he hated. She was crying for someone who attempted to kill him. If he knew it was something called 'being hurt', then it must be how it felt. Being left behind by the person he trusted.

"…"

The pale injured body finally rose from the stone where he sat. Ulquiorra had nothing to do here anymore. After all, both Ichigo and Orihime thought he was the one who should be blamed. And the fact said so. He killed Grimmjow. Now the blue haired Espada was dying on the sand. And if Orihime could bring him back to live, Ulquiorra could not guarantee that things would be the same.

_The one who is betrayed now becomes the one who betrays…_

_If I can change the past then I will change my past…_

_But past is past, no one can run away from past…_

Dusting the dirt from his hakama off, Ulquiorra turned his body away from the scenery in front of him. He just had to leave before Grimmjow came back to life and confront him again. Leaving things behind, Ulquiorra and his pride, the Cuarta and his silent demeanor, nothing he could fix and nothing he could do, but giving up to the one he cared. If she wanted him to leave, then he would. If she did not want him to show up anymore, then he would be gone.

_Forever…_

_Because I do not want to hurt her anymore._

Sonidoing away, Ulquiorra left his crying woman who did not even look at him. _For the last time…_


End file.
